Life On The Road
by PeAcE.lOvE.jOnAsTwIlIgHt
Summary: Lilly Truscott is a normal 16 year old girl who is best friends with Miley/Hannah. She is a backup singer for her with an amazing voice. She has a crush on Nick Jonas and she finally gets to meet him but not in the way she or anyone else expected. Nilly


**This is my first fic so please don't be so hard on me! I would really appreciate if you would review so you can tell me how you feel. You can tell me if I suck at writing and should forget this story or could tell me if you liked it! Anyways here we go! **

_Every time I turn around  
something don't feel right  
I might be paranoid  
I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might split  
Can someone stop the noise?  
I don't know what it is,  
but I just don't fit  
I'm paranoid. _

_-Paranoid by the Jonas Brothers. _

I sighed as I my best friend Miley Stewart was singing to Burnin Up that was blaring through my CD player. She had a hairbrush in her hand and she looked hilarious dancing around and pretending to play air guitar.

"Come on Lilly!" She pleaded as I sat there staring at her in amazement.

"No Miley! It's stupid!" I said while trying to look anywhere but her eyes.

"Please Lilly? For me? Come on its fun!" She said while begging on her knees. I looked into her eyes and instantly regretted it. I sighed as I saw the pleading in her eyes. Guilt began to take over me so I nodded helplessly and she cheered. She grabbed my hand and handed me my hairbrush.

She danced to the CD player and changed the song. Tonight came up and I cheered. Miley smiled and then together we rocked out. I was Nick and Miley was Joe and we had a lot of fun. Soon I caught a glimpse of us in the mirror as we stood with our backs pressed together and we were singing while I pretended to do an awesome guitar solo.

The thing is that Miley actually is a singer in real life and she's very talented. She is secretly Hannah Montana and I am Lola Loffnagle. I love being her because I get to wear all these funky clothes. It was funny because Miley was actually going on tour with them and she was leaving in two days. Hanging out together like this was very rare.

When I looked at the mirror I saw a gorgeous brunette with these big, brown eyes and perfect nose and lips. She wore a silver sequenced tank top with white short shorts. Her hair was curled and it looked awesome. Then I caught sight of the girl next to her. A blonde girl with blue eyes and she had weird lips and an I guess a nice nose. She wasn't pretty at all and she looked like a hag compared to the girl next to her.

The blonde one wore a simple white t shirt and some jeans and converse. Her hair was wavy and she wasn't that thin. Yes she was slim but not as slim as her friend. Miley was 4 inches taller than me at a towering 5'8 while I remained short and fat.

After finishing the CD we sat down in a fit of giggles and began to wind down.

"Hey Miley?" I asked as I stared at the ceiling.

"What Lils?" She asked while she too glanced up at the ceiling.

"That was…fun." I admitted and Miley giggled.

"Of course it was silly! What did I tell ya'?" She said while looking up at me with humor. Soon we were called for dinner so we jogged down the stairs laughing.

My mom and dad and twin brother Josh were sitting there smiling at us.

"Hey girls. Having fun?" Mom asked while chuckling and we broke into giggles.

"Yes we did." I said while sitting.

We prayed and soon after we dug in. My mom's cooking was absolutely delicious and I was happy we were having her homemade chicken pot pie. I gobbled it up even though it burned my tongue terribly and I couldn't feel it.

We all laughed and joked at the table and soon we all finished and I gathered up the plates with the help of Miley and we walked into the kitchen with them. I rinsed them off and placed them into the dishwasher and soon we went back upstairs.

After we performed again we were exhausted so we just lay down in the bed and talked.

"I really don't want the summer to end." Miley whined and I totally agreed with her.

"Yeah me either." I sighed as I turned to be on my side. I enjoyed sleeping in till 10 or whenever I had days off from work. I loved not having an early curfew and being allowed more freedom and being able to hang with friends whenever and not having to worry about finishing homework first.

I knew that with the end of summer fall would come. I loved the summer with its surprise showers and cicadas chirping at night. After that we talked about the Jonas Brothers and how we dreamed of marrying them one day.

I have actually met them but I was Lola and not Lilly. Miley has toured with them before and she totally likes Joe. I told her it's obvious but she claims she doesn't like him.

She fantasized about meeting Joe and falling in love and then getting married. I would laugh and make fun of her but she insisted that it would happen one day.

Meanwhile I fantasized about Nick. He was just so cute that it made me weak just looking at him. The thought of actually meeting him were like so small it was sad. Even if we did ever happen to meet he wouldn't like me anyways.

I was just some ugly freak with a passion for singing but not being able to except in front of her best friend. I seriously loved to sing and I had journals filled with songs to prove it. I had my favorite guitar and it was a Les Paul. **(I don't know anything about guitars but I know this is a brand of them :D) **

It was blue and absolutely beautiful. I loved it dearly and I hated leaving on trips without it. Soon I fell into a dreamless sleep and woke to the sun shining in the window. I rubbed my eyes and sat up slowly. I opened my eyes and glanced at my clock. It was 8:33 and I panicked. Miley was snoring lightly with her mouth wide open.

"Miley!" I shouted as I shook her violently. I couldn't be late for work again or I would be in huge trouble.

"Miley!" I said louder as I hopped out of bed and began to dress. I slipped on a pair of jeans and my 'Toxic' t-shirt. Toxic was the music store at which I worked at and I loved my job because I loved music. I yanked my brush through my hair and quickly brushed my teeth.

I hurriedly applied mascara, eye liner, and a thin layer of clear gloss before slipping on my converse and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Miley!" I yelled in her ear and she jumped.

"What? What happened? I didn't mean to!" She said sleepily. She blinked a couple of times before she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Lils." She said casually and I blinked.

"Miley I have to go to work! I'll see you later." I said as I hugged her and skipped downstairs. I called a goodbye over my shoulder before running to my baby blue VW Beetle. I got in and threw my bag onto the seat and drove to work.

I drove into downtown Malibu and struggled to find a parking spot. I eventually found one and of course it was like three blocks from the store. My stomach was growling and it was uncomfortable because I didn't have a chance to eat breakfast. I decided that I would stop at the bakery right across from Toxic. As I walked past the store I could hear the music blaring and it was 'Down' by Jay Sean.

I sighed as I crossed the street and opened the door and stepped into the cool bakery. It smelled incredible in there and I took a huge whiff of the delicious scents.

I walked to the counter and ordered a coffee and a yummy huge chocolate chip cookie & paid for the food and then sat at a vacant table in the front of the café by the windows.

A man sat at the table in front of me and he was facing me. He looked nervous and his eyes kept darting around the place and looking everywhere. He glanced at me as I stared at him. I blushed and looked down and began to unwrap my cookie.

His face was shiny with what looked like sweat. He looked to be in his early twenties and he wore an army outfit. His hair was jet black and his eyes were a dreary gray color. His gaze made me feel uncomfortable and I got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I hurriedly ate my cookie and gulped down the scorching coffee and I stood. I didn't even have time to enjoy my meal because he was really creeping me out.

I noticed that the man did the same and I walked to the trashcan and threw away my trash. I licked my lips searching for any crumbs. That cookie was absolutely heaven and I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I stepped outside and noticed that it had started to rain and it was raining rather hard.

I didn't have a hood and unfortunately the traffic was awful. Just then I saw a limo pull up to the music store with a police escort and flashing lights. I think my heart stopped beating when a man in a suit opened the door and the Jonas Brothers stepped out of the car.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. I saw Nick and Joe and Kevin and I wanted to pass out. Just then something caught my attention. The man who was in the coffee shop that acted strange was standing next to me and he was doing something under his jacket. When he pulled his hands out to my utter horror he was holding a huge gun.

My eyes got huge and I gasped. He then looked at me and I was so scared I couldn't move. All I was thinking was oh god I'm going to die! Then when I thought he was going to point at me he pointed at something else. I turned my gaze to see what it was and with a sickening realization I knew who it was.

The gun was aimed straight for Nick's head and I wanted to cry. Fear hit me hard and I felt like I was going to puke and I felt sweaty. The rain was pouring down now. I was wondering why it was taking so long but then I realized what felt like minutes to me had only been mere seconds.

His finger moved to the trigger and was about to pull it when I pounced.

"NO!" I screamed and I jumped onto his back. It was too late though and I heard the ear splitting gunshot sound and I started to cry. Screams echoed as I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrestled with him. A few more shots rang and they were dangerously close to me.

Then all of a sudden he slipped on a puddle and he fell. It was bad because I let go and collided with the soaking wet concrete while he fell onto my arm. He hopped up quickly and I was starting to haul myself of the ground when he aimed the gun again. By now I had stood already.

"STOP! Leave them alone!" I shrieked as I took a step forward. Within a second I knew that was a bad idea because he aimed the gun at me and this time he pulled the trigger and actually hit what he was aiming for. A bullet came straight at me and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move, think, breathe, and blink. It went right through my stomach and I gasped as I bent forward after it ripped through me.

The pain was excruciating and tears welled in my eyes. I looked over to where the Jonas Brothers were and I saw all of them. Their faces were white and all set in a mask of horror. I looked down to see my hands already covered in my blood. I groaned as I fell backwards onto the concrete. It seemed that the world had gone silent when I was falling.

I saw the gunman's face and it was set into surprise. He gasped and he shook his head back and forth. The gun clattered to the ground and he then turned and took off. Then what happened next took my breath away.

The Jonas Brothers came running over and they kneeled next to me. They all looked guilty and Kevin even looked tearful.

"It hurts." I said and I sounded strange. I was whimpering and they were trying to comfort me.

Joe was apologizing to me profusely and kept telling Nick stuff who was on the phone talking very fast to someone. Kevin was stroking my hair and whispering that I would be alright and I would make it. Tears kept coming as the pain increased. I couldn't think about how the Jonas Brothers were actually helping me and tending to me.

All I could think about was the pain in my stomach as I kept my hands pressed to it. Nick glanced at it and then my face and he whispered something to Kevin and Joe who nodded. Nick took off his jacket and then he actually stripped off his plain white t-shirt. He was wearing a muscle shirt underneath and then he gently moved my hands and he pressed the shirt to the wound.

By then people had come pouring out of shops and nearby cars to see what had happened. I was panicking because I knew I didn't have much longer to live. I think they noticed this because they started to tell me stories of being on the road and tried to joke around.

Then they tried to get me talking to them. They asked me if I was a fan of them and I replied that I was a huge fan of them. I felt better that they were trying to comfort me and keep my thoughts away from the pain that had gotten worse if it could. They also asked me my name and who old I was and I told them I was 16. I told them how I liked to sing and play my guitar and about the songs I wrote and how I had tons of journals filled with them.

Soon an ambulance came because I could hear the sirens and I just started to get a weird feeling. It felt like I was hearing through a tunnel and I wanted them to speak up because it was hard to understand them. I also felt like I was trying to see them and I had to squint because it felt like they were far away.

"No Lilly!" Joe shouted and it surprised me. No what? What did I do?

"Lilly! Stay awake! You have to stay awake!" Nick said and then I realized how sleepy I was. I wanted them to leave me alone. All I wanted to do was sleep and the noise was distracting me.

"Go away!" I said but it seemed like I was just talking gibberish.

"Lilly" Kevin cried as I began to shut my eyes. He shook me and I opened my eyes wider. I looked at him and he looked panicked and he was still pale. I didn't want to imagine how I looked. I glanced down at Nick's shirt and saw it almost completely red.

"Ni-i-i-ick….your s-s-shirt." I stuttered and I totally felt bad because he was ruining his shirt one me!

"It's fine Lilly. I can just get another shirt." He said while I tried to lift my arms to move the shirt. I didn't want him to ruin his shirt.

"Stop Lilly! Just relax ok? What is taking them so long?" Nick said while looking around.

"I don't know Nick but just calm down. We don't need her to panic." Joe said while patting his arm and looking down at me.

Then the pain started to numb and I felt weird. I mentioned this aloud and they began to panic.

"No Lilly stay with us!" Kevin said while gripping my shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry." I breathed as I glanced at all their horror stricken faces. I then glanced at the sky and slowly closed my eyes. I began to chant a prayer in my head before I fell into a deep sleep.

**AN: I know! I know! I am an awful writer! That's the first chapter and it's sort of a cliffy. What am I saying of course it's a cliffy! The chapters will normally be around 3,000 words but there some that might be longer. I don't know why I said that because you probably don't care but anyways. I promise I will try to update soon! Please review! ******


End file.
